The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with target diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is protein kinases.
Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families.
In general, protein kinases mediate intracellular signaling by effecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. These phosphorylation events act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the target protein biological function.
These phosphorylation events are ultimately triggered in response to a variety of extracellular and other stimuli. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g., osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, and H2O2), cytokines (e.g., interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor a (TNF-a)), and growth factors (e.g., granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF)). An extracellular stimulus may affect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease, and hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents. However, considering the lack of currently available treatment options for the majority of the conditions associated with protein kineses, there is still a great need for new therapeutic agents that inhibit these protein targets.
The Aurora proteins are a family of three highly related serine/threonine kinases (termed Aurora-A, -B and -C) that are essential for progression through the mitotic phase of cell cycle. Specifically Aurora-A plays a crucial role in centrosome maturation and segregation, formation of the mitotic spindle and faithful segregation of chromosomes. Aurora-B is a chromosomal passenger protein that plays a central role in regulating the alignment of chromosomes on the meta-phase plate, the spindle assembly checkpoint and for the correct completion of cytokinesis.
Overexpression of Aurora-A, -B or -C has been observed in a range of human cancers including colorectal, ovarian, gastric and invasive duct adenocarcinomas.
A number of studies have now demonstrated that depletion or inhibition of Aurora-A or -B in human cancer cell lines by siRNA, dominant negative or neutralizing antibodies disrupts progression through mitosis with accumulation of cells with 4N DNA, and in some cases this is followed by endoreduplication and cell death.
Protein kinases are attractive and proven targets for new therapeutic agents to treat a range of human diseases, with examples of kinase inhibitors including Gleevec® and Tarceva®. The Aurora kinases are especially attractive due to their association with numerous human cancers and the roles they play in the proliferation of these cancer cells. Therefore, there is a need for compounds that inhibit protein kinases.